The Dark Sky
by TsunaMoe
Summary: They left me all alone. They ignored me, treating me like I'm their enemy. A monster. "No matter how I tried, I'll never change..." For this is my sin. Fem!Tsuna OOC!Tsuna
1. Prologue

The sky is crying...

...But no one listen

The sky is suffering...

...But no one care

The sky is leaving...

...They finally realize

The sky is changing...

...They regretted it

But it's too late...

What has lost can not be retrieved again...

Prologue

"If you still want your family live then you shall surrender Decima!" Don Chitimo said to the young boss of Vongola Sawada Tsunayuki.

"Hell will froze first before i surrender to a scum like you! Don't you underestimate my guardian they ate strong enough to eliminate you and your underlings." Yuki shout at the Don which he replied with a laugh

"Hahaha! Of course the rumored to be the first generation reincarnation the tenth generation are really strong. But are they strong enough to withstand an explosion that will burry them with the rumble of the building?" Don Chitimo taunted Yuki making her widen her eyes full of horror.

"You won't dare." Don Chitimo smirked hearing the horror from her voice.

"Try me. Surrender or die. Your choice Decima." Yuki gritted her teeth and clenched her hands into fist until her hands become white.

"Not if you die first!" With that Yuki launched towards the Don whose surprised from what she just said. Vongola Decima is known as a compassionate and kind person whose principal is to never kill. A naive principal.

Yuki bought her scythe that she never used and slice the Don's leg with a great speed.

"AAAARGH!" Yuki lifted her scythe up preparing her last attack

"Y-yo-you won't dare to kill me. A weak little girl who just became a mafia boss for two years. You WON'T DARE!" Don Chitimo screamed while holding his sliced leg.

Yuki stated coldly at the man. Long lost has the usual eyes full of warmness and kindness and replaced by ruthless and cold eyes.

"Trust me, for my family i will do anything." She bring down her scythe and sliced the man's neck separating the head from the body with a fast speed.

"Even killing." Yuki finished her sentences to the corpse if Don Chitimo.

"Juu...daime?" A voice that so familiar surprised Yuki. She turn towards the door where her guardians stand with their face filled with horror.

"Hayato..." Yuki took a step towards her family but got stopped with a scream that full of horror from her lightning which wound her heart.

"DON'T COMA NEAR HERE!" Lambo screamed scrambling backwards after he fell.

"Lambo what are you-"

"Kufufufu i've disappointed at you Sawada Tsunayuki once Mafioso always a Mafioso huh." Mukuro said but his voice is not an amused nor teasing voice. It was cold and uncaring voice. Even Chrome is staring her with a fearful eyes.

"You're wrong!"

"Wrong! You're the one who is wrong! Juudaime swear never to kill someone! You're bot Juudaime!" Gokudera screamed.

"But i am Yuki. The same Sawada Tsunayuki!"

"Tsuna never kill." Yamamoto said solemly.

"I've dissapointed at you Sawada." even Ryohei's voice is empty.

Kyoya only stared at her coldly without any expression.

"But-"

"YOU MURDERER!" The words that Hayato just screamed at her leve her speechless and unable to move. And just like that they left her all alone.


	2. Finding

Ever since that day the guardians began to avoid Yuki leaving her alone. Yuki never blame them but she can't denied the sad feeling whenever she see her guardians eyes that reflect hatered and fear. Although Chrome still stick with her, most of the time Mukuro always took her with various reason leaving her alone and Chrome who look at her with worried eyes, but she only wave her off with a sad smile. Until one day.

It was night and all of the people in the mansion are all asleep peacefully. Except Chrome.

~ in Chrome's dream ~

"Please stop this Ciela-sama! " yelled a woman with red haired

"But Tempeste~ I'm sick of work it's not a bad thing to take a rest once in awhile right~?" The woman called Ciela said to Tempeste.

For some reason this Ciela person reminded her of Boss.

"This is the third time that you sneak off from your work this week Ciela-sama! Nee, Foschia say something too!" Tempeste said to the woman with long purple haired. What's scary is that woman looks exactly like Chrome herself.

"I don't think Bossu is bad as Fullmine that never do her work though." She said it with an amused tone. Ciela smiled and said

"See~ even Foschia agrees with me." Ciela said, Tempeste put her hands on her hips

"And at this rate you will be like her now come!" She drag Ciela towards the mansion

"Noooooo~" Foschia and unknowingly Chrome too laughed

Suddenly the scene changed from a peaceful garden into a hell like scene. A scream like song gunfire resound from everywhere fire spread through the ground lightning the dark night sky. At the center stand 6 people and one more on the front. She can see that two of the six are Tempeste and Foschia with .

Ciela on the front. Ciela turn back towards them and she seems like talking to her eventhough she knew she wasn't. She said

"You girls are the only person who are not allowed to betrayed me. Zettai ni." The six bow to their feet and said

"Ciela-sama no, oose no mama ni."

~ end of Chrome's dream ~

Chrome waked up after that she realized it's still five A.M. When she remembered her dreams she also remember something more.

About how she swore her loyalty to her sky

About how they spend their afternoon for afternoon tea with the girls

About how they choose to shoulder the same burden like their sky

About her live as Foschia di Peccato, Ciela-sama's mist.

She abruptly get up and ran towards her sky's room. When she arrives in front of it she calmed herself. Took a deep breath and knock on the door

"Come in." She took another deep breath and enters the room.

"Excuse me." Yuki look at her with concerned look.

"What's wrong Chrome?

"Why did you never said anything?" Chrome said, Yuki widen her eyes but they turn normal after a second. She sighed and turn towards the window.

"Because, you deserve a better life than with me shouldering this...sin."

"And you do?" Chrome walk towards Yuki until only a few steps separating them.

"Tell me Ciela-sama, Do you deserve to shoulder this sin all by yourself?"

"Yes I do. This is the choice I made and I can't and won't turn back now." Yuki said turning to meet with Chrome's determined eyes.

"Then so are we." Chrome said closing the gaps between them.

"We choose to be with you. We choose the same choice as yours so don't you dare to say that you're the only one that deserve this." Chrome took a step back and kneel in front of Yuki.

"I under the name Foschia di Peccato, right this moment swore to be by your side forever as you faithful loyal guardians of mist." And at that moment pure sky flame and mist flame surround them and on Chro-Foschia right ear appears an earring that made from crystal with Mist flame inside it.

"Then I as your one true sky shall accept your oath. Welcome back my Mist."

Foschia lift her head to meet with her sky eyes that filled with kindness and affection which she returns with the same feeling and with smile she can finally said

"I'm home, my dear sky."

* * *

One week is only what Foschia need to convince her sky to leave this 'damn' family to join the others and return to their glory like those years ago.

"Ciela-sama, they didn't care anymore they even stop working their paperworks which is obvious. Even that loyal puppy abandon his job and choose to return to that family of his!" Foschia said for the thousand time.

"Even so, I can't simply abandon my job as Decima." Foschia muttered 'yet she can abandon her paperworks easily' and said

"I do not want to say this but they're planning to quit." Well that do the trick to make her boss stop signing those hell paper and listen to her.

"Because of me?" Foschia nodded

"Yes, they said they refuse to works under... You not knowing when you will order them something they do not want to do." Yuki sighed and finally said what Foschia want to hear

"I guess, it's better two than six."

The day they discover that Vongola Decima and the mist girl missing is the day where a disaster happen in the Mafia which isn't rare.

* * *

The Vongola are in chaos without a boss. Nono decide to step down with Iemitsu in tow. The tenth generation are also helping while they search their boss and one of their comrade. The Arcobaleno were very angry when they discover what they did and made them realize of what they done. They just hope that their sky and comrade are safe until they can found them again. And hopefully by then she can forgive them.

* * *

"Tempeste, what is my scheduele for tomorrow." The red haired checked her notebook and said

"We have a alliance meeting with the Vongola at 3 in the afternoon. Do you wish to change the time, Ciela-sama?" Yuki only smiled

"No."


	3. Reunion

1 year has passed after the Vongola Decima and one of the mist have left. The Vongola have searched everywhere high and low but they were nowhere to be found, it was as if they just dissapear into the thin air.

* * *

"Hayato" Takeshi said from the door frame wearing a solemn look. He can not bring himself to smile anymore. After all the reason for him to smile is no longer here.

"What is it?"

"Kyuudaime said that we're leaving in five minutes to the meeting place." Hayato nodded and Takeshi leave him alone.

The guardians have changed ever since then, Takeshi never smile, Hayato always wears a scowl on his face, Ryohei never said 'extreme' anymore, Lambo always locked himself inside his room, Mukuro never show himself anymore unless if there's emergency, Hibari always rampaging whenever he goes to a mission.

'The elements who lost their place now lost in their own sadness.'

Hayato get out from the office and heads to the front door where Takeshi, and Kyuudaime stand.

"Let's go." Said Kyuudaime, they get in to the limo and head towards the meeting place. Their alliance to be The Frammento Mansion.

They were created 3 months after the 2 Vongola went missing. Rumor said that the Family only consist of 7 girls and even then their power can rival the Arcobaleno. They once destroyed one corrupted Family and Vindiche never rise their hands on them. They said that the leader is the princess of the Vindiche so her law is the same as the Vindiche's law.

The limo pulled off in front of the mansion. The mansion itself were designed using british style and the surrounding were covered by red roses.

The door open and a red haired girl came out. She wears a black suit with blood red dress shirt and a mini skirt with black stocking that reach her mid-thighs and boots.

"Welcome, Vongola no minna sama. I am the storm and the right hand man, Tempeste. Pleased to meet you." She said bowing a little. She step aside and signing them to come in which they do.

"Please right this way, Ciela-sama wished to do the meeting in the garden while having tea time with you." Tempeste said while directing the Vongola to their garden. The Frammento's garden are filled with hedge with white roses on them. It was designed to make a giant maze. Tempeste lead them into the center of the maze and what they see really surprised them.

There sit their sky Sawada Tsunayuki with one of the mist Chrome Dokuro.

* * *

Ciela smile when she see the Vongola with Tempeste.

"Welcome, Vongola no minna-san. I hope you don't mind to have the meeting here Nono. It is much relaxing than stuck in a suffocating room right?" She said smiling.

The Vongola realized that she and Chrome have changed. Their sky now has long fluff hair that curls on the end and the color now became orange blond and her eyes color now became orange colored. While Chrome now has long straight hair, her hair no longer shaped into pineapple and she no longer wear an eye patch and they realize that she has both of her narrowed purple eyes shine brightly under the sun. It was like they try to hypnotize them. Their manner also show that they look like much mature and they seems much taller than the last time they saw them.

"Please, have a sit. There's no reason to talk while standing is there." She said. The Vongola numbly sit one their seat and Tempeste sit on her right side while Chrome on her left side.

"I'm afraid that my left hand is not available right now because of her mission. This is my Mist Foschia." She said, Foschia only took a glance on them and return to her tea. She chuckled seeing her mist's behavior.

"Tsunayuki-kun, what are you playing here. We were searching for you. We'll go home right away and that is the same for your mist as well." Kyuudaime said. Ciela narrowed her eyes menacingly that makes the Vongola shivered.

"I'm afraid that You have mistaken me for someone Nono. I am Ciela di Peccato, the leader of the Frammento Family. The great sky Ciela." She said using her cold voice.

"Juudaime..."

"Enough." Ciela said making Hayato shut his mouth

"I suggest if you wish to continue this conversation then we no longer have interest to have this alliance meeting. You may step out from my territory." The Vongola shut their mouth, not desiring for a possible war against a family that can rival the Arcobaleno nor their sky.

"Understood, then let us start the alliance specification." Nono said, Ciela nodded and change her gaze to Tempeste which seems understood the under meaning of the gaze. She took the folder that she put beside her chair and give it to Nono.

"Our condition is that one, 'no person even from the Vongola or their alliance allowed to step in our territory except if we invite the person or the person has problem with us.' Two, 'the Frammento will help the Vongola if they ever need help except if it's an illegal thing and vice versa.' And three, 'We can choose to either help in war or not.' That is all." Ciela explain regarding the alliance conditions. Nono appears to think regarding the condition, of course there is the pros and cons but it's nothing unusual. He nodded to the woman boss

"I accept the terms." Ciela appeared to be pleased with the answer although her mist Foschia narrowed her eyes more.

"Then do we have the agreement?" Ciela ask, Nono appears to be contemplating something and ask

"May I ask one thing." Ciela blinked and nodded, a sign for Nono to continue.

"If i came for a nice afternoon tea a few times, would it be okay?" Nono ask smiling gently at the woman in front of him. Ciela blinked several times again and simply nodded.

"I do not mind, but you have to inform us three days before since we seldom in the mansion due to our mission and patrolling." Nono nodded and they shook hands, a sign that the alliance is made. Foschia proceed to escort them out but before she close the door she look at them with both of her purple eyes cold as ice, glaring them to their core.

"A word of advice, Don't come near us anymore because we are no longer yours. If you hurt Ciela-sama again, we the Frammento won't be stand still." Hayato and Takeshi gulped hearing the threat in her voice clearly, but they won't give up their sky just like that. Foschia bows gracefully like a performer bowed to the audience and close the door.

Only one thing across Hayato and Takeshi's thought.

'_We will bring our sky back no matter what!'_


End file.
